Die Liebe des Doctors
by Zwiebelbaguette
Summary: Post-JE, Rose/Ten und etwas Face of Boe


Doctor Who Fanfic: Die Liebe des Doctors

Kapitel 1: Roboter in Rage

Nein, der Doctor konnte Rose nicht vergessen. Erst recht nicht, nach dem er auch noch Donna verloren hatte. Sie würde sich niemals an ihn erinnern, nicht an die Abenteuer, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, nicht einmal daran, wie Donna die Welt gerettet hatte. Auch sonst war niemand mehr da. Martha hatte ihren Verlobten und Jack mitzunehmen war einfach zu gefährlich. Er ging einfach zu sorglos mit Waffen und Technik um, die er in die Finger bekam. Außerdem hatte selbst Jack jemanden, der auf der Erde auf ihn wartete.

Nur der Doctor blieb allein.

Niemand lenkte ihn auch nur für eine Sekunde von dem ab, was er Rose angetan hatte. Er hatte sie mit dem menschlichen Doctor alleine gelassen. Einen Mann, der zwar die selben Gefühle für Rose hatte, wie der Timelord, aber nicht den selben Körper.

Wie Donna würde der menschliche Doctor bald unter dem Druck des Wissens der Timelords zerbrechen und er würde sterben, da kein Doctor da war, um ihm die Erinnerung zu nehmen. Rose würde wieder das Herz brechen, und das nur, weil er sie zu sehr liebte, um sein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen und zuzusehen, wie sie langsam dem Tod immer näher kam. Er hatte wieder jemanden verloren, wie schon so oft in seinem Leben, und doch war es dieses Mal anders. Diesmal war er selber Schuld. Seine Angst, jemandem nahe zu sein, hatte ihn Rose gekostet.

Er hatte sie in die Parallelwelt verbannt, wo sie diesmal nicht hätte bleiben müssen, nur um der Versuchung widerstehen zu können, ihr nahe zu sein, weil er doch nur verletzt werden würde.

Er hatte sie an einen Mann gefesselt, der sterben würde, damit sie ihm nicht weh tat, indem sie vor seinen Augen alterte und er nichts dagegen tun konnte, so verzweifelt er es auch versuchen würde.

Der Doctor fingerte an der Tardis herum. Er wollte irgendwohin, egal wo. Hauptsache, er konnte den Gedanken entkommen, den Erinnerungen. Er wollte verdrängen, wie er es mit so vielem tat. Mit seiner Familie tat er es, er wollte sich nicht erinnern, ebenso wenig wie an die unzähligen anderen Leben, die er nicht retten konnte. Aber würde er es mit Rose können? Mit der einzigen Frau seit hunderten von Jahren, die er wirklich geliebt hatte, der beide seiner Herzen gehörten?

Nein, er musste sich ablenken, er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst zerbrach es ihn. Er musste weiter gehen, weiter weglaufen. Vor den Gefühlen, den Erinnerungen und vor allem vor sich selbst.

Die Maschinen surrten und die Tardis erstrahlte in blau-orangenem Glanz, während der Flug durch die Zeit den Doctor und sein Schiff durchschüttelte. Schließlich knallte der Doctor auf den Boden, weil der Flug stoppte. Warum musste er immer so harte Landungen hinlegen?

Er rappelte sich wieder auf, und schaute sich dort um, wo er gelandet war.

Grüne Wiese, fliegende Autos, eindeutig die Zukunft. Er schaute auf sein Papier, was ihm bisher immer treue Dienste erwiesen hatte. Identitätsbeweise und Nachrichten erbrachte es ihm schon und auch jetzt ließ es ihn nicht im Stich. „Triff mich im Krankenhaus, selber Ort wie früher".

Der Doctor wusste, wo er hin musste und ging mit großen Schritten auf das Krankenhaus zu, wo er und Rose damals auf Cassandra und unzählige gezüchtete Menschen getroffen waren. War das vor heute oder nach heute? War er in der Zukunft von damals gelandet, oder in der Vergangenheit? Gleich würde er es wissen.

Er ging ins Krankenhaus. Es sah aus, wie immer, nur dass so gut wie keine Schwestern da waren, und ob diese Katzen waren, konnte er nicht erkennen.

Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl, ließ sich desinfizieren, richtete dabei auch gleich seine Frisur, die noch vom Regen auf der Erde 2008 plattgedrückt war, und stieg dann aus.

„Face of Boe", rief er mit leicht gekünstelter Freude. Natürlich war es schön, ein bekanntes Gesicht - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - zu sehen, doch trotzdem war da der fade Beigeschmack, dass er mit Rose erst vor kurzem im hiesigen Zeitrahmen hier gewesen war.

„Wie lange ist es her?", fragte er deshalb gespannt.

„Du bist vor knapp 3 Stunden gegangen, Doctor", antwortete Boe mit ruhiger Stimme. „Bei dir sind es fast 3 Jahre, richtig?"

Der Doctor nickte. „Und du hast Rose schon zum zweiten Mal verloren, richtig?", fragte Boe.

Und wieder musste der Doctor nicken, doch diesmal wurden seine Augen feucht.

„Und du weißt auch, was du ihr da angetan hast?", fragte Boe weiter. „Du hast ihr Leben noch mehr verschlimmert, als du denkst." Nun vergaß der Doctor sich selbst. Mit grimmigem Gesicht trat er nah an den Glasbehälter des Gesichts heran und sagte mit wütender Stimme: „ Rufst du mich nur hierher, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen? Nur um mir noch ein schlechteres Gewissen zu machen, als ich eh schon habe?"

Boe blieb ganz ruhig und lächelte sogar. „Nein, zusätzlich läuft hier noch ein verrückt gewordener Roboter rum, der eigentlich die Medikamente von einem Ort zum nächsten transportieren soll, aber jetzt nur Chaos und Zerstörung bringt. Und da keine der Katzenschwestern mehr da ist, kann keiner dieses mechanische Monstrum stoppen. Aber ja, auch wegen der Vorwürfe", sagte er leicht belustigt und der Doctor verdrehte die Augen. So viel Energie verschwendet, nur um einen kleinen tobsüchtigen Roboter zu stoppen?

„Gut, ich kümmere mich darum, wir sehen uns vermutlich in ein paar Jahren ob in deiner oder meiner Zeitrechnung", sagte er und wandte sich ab.

Er wollte nicht so hart zu Boe sein, aber kaum war er wieder alleine, spürte er, wie der gute Einfluss von Rose, Martha und sogar der ab und zu unbeherrschten Donna nachließ und er nicht mehr ganz so dauerfreundlich sein konnte. Er hatte da nicht mehr die Kraft dazu.

Lauschend ging der Doctor durch die Gänge und schon bald vernahm er das Klirren und Krachen eines wild gewordenen Roboters und steuerte darauf zu.

Als der Roboter ihn sah, kam er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf den Doctor zu und packte ihn an der Gurgel und dem linken Handgelenk. Damit hatte der Doctor nicht gerechnet, dass ein so kleiner, silberner Roboter eine solche Kraft besaß und zudem auch noch so lange Arme, dass er bis zum Doctor hinauf reichte. Er wurde gegen die Wand gepresst und langsam lief sein Gesicht blau an, weil er keine Luft mehr bekam. Auch seine Hand hatte schon eine etwas ungesundere Farbe angenommen. Die starren blauen Augen des Roboters hatten ihn fokussiert und er sah darin, dass es dem Roboter nichts ausmachte, zu töten. Irgend etwas hatte wohl seine Programmierung durch einander gebracht, denn eigentlich hatte doch jeder Roboter die Regeln einprogrammiert, dass er kein Lebewesen verletzen durfte.

Der Doctor versuchte, sich los zu reißen, doch nur mit der rechten Hand konnte er die Kraft des Roboters nicht überwinden und so langsam ging ihm auch der Sauerstoff zum denken aus. „Hglb", kam nur noch aus seinem Mund, doch dann überlegte er, dass er den Sauerstoff in seiner Lunge eher sparen sollte. Er zog mit der rechten Hand den Screwdriver aus der Tasche und hielt ihn dem Roboter an den metallenen Kopf. Gerade im letzten Moment, bevor der Doctor ohnmächtig werden würde, hatte der Screwdriver endlich die Programmierung des Roboters geknackt und der Druck der Stahlhände ließ nach.

Der Doctor sackte auf den Boden, unfähig sich zu bewegen und atmete erst einmal durch. Dann rappelte er sich langsam auf. Zweimal sackte er noch wieder zusammen, doch beim dritten Versuch schaffte er es endlich. Er stützte sich auf den ausgeschalteten Roboter und sagte dann: „So, mein Freund, jetzt schauen wir mal, ob wir deine drahtenen Gehirnwindungen wieder hinbekommen." Wieder hielt er dem Roboter den Screwdriver an den Kopf und schon bald quietschte der Roboter als Zeichen, dass sein Programm wieder hochgefahren war - in reparierter Version. Der Doctor klopfte dem kleinen Metallwesen freundlich auf den Kopf und sagte: „Und jetzt kümmere dich gut um die Patienten."

Als er hinaus ging, hörte er noch das zustimmende Fiepen des Roboters. Wieder einmal hatte der Doctor vermutlich ein paar Wesen gerettet. Doch wie viele hatten wegen ihm auf der Strecke bleiben müssen? Wie viele hatte er nicht retten können? Mit diesen Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen ging der Timelord zurück zur Tardis. Er wollte nicht noch einmal mit Boe reden. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Vorwürfe.

Kapitel 2: Die Worte.

Kaum in der Tardis, schmiss der Doctor schon wieder die Maschinen an. Nur noch weg von hier, nur noch weg von dem Ort, wo er noch mehr an Rose erinnert wurde. Wie sie hier im Gras lagen und lachten und den Himmel beobachtet hatte. Schon wieder kamen ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch er blinzelte sie schnell weg und klammerte sich an seinen Geräten fest. Die Tardis schien es in letzter Zeit lustig zu finden, ihn durchzuschütteln. War sogar das RAUMSCHIFF sauer auf ihn?

Nach einem kurzen, aber wackligen Flug landete die Tardis und der Doctor trat vor die Tür, schaute sich um, schnupperte und stellte dann grimmig fest: „2008, ich war doch erst vor einer halben Stunde hier."

Er legte eine Hand auf die Tür der Tardis, schreichelte sie fast und murmelte dabei: „Machst du das absichtlich? Habe ich dir irgendwas getan, dass du mir so etwas antust?" Und schon fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Rose es lustig gefunden hatte, wenn er mit der Tardis gesprochen hatte und sie gestreichelt hatte. Warum konnte er sie nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten aus seinem Hirn verbannen, wenn seine Herzen schon an ihr festhielten, obwohl ihn das innerlich umbrachte.

„Hier bist du also", hörte er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Er traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen und hörte statt dessen zu, wie die Stimme ihn beschimpfte: „ Wie konntest du das tun? Was hat dich dazu veranlasst, mir so sehr weh zu tun? Warum hasst du mich so?"

Nun musste er sich umdrehen, er musste antworten. „Rose, ich hasse dich doch nicht. Wie ...-", aber Rose unterbrach ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wollte sie ihn gleich erwürgen: „Wie ich hier her gekommen bin?" Sie ließ dem Doctor keine Zeit zu antworten oder auch nur zu nicken.

„Oh, eine sehr lustige Geschichte. Anscheinend gab es in der Parallelwelt noch Daleks. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie kamen und wie sie überlebt haben, aber sie haben die Welt zerstört, weil ja leider kein Doctor da war, um sie zu stoppen, weil der einzige Doctor leider gestorben ist, nachdem ihn sein Timelordgedächtnis erst noch in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Ach ja, und ich bin der einzige Mensch, der das überlebt hat. Pete konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig in dieses Universum schaffen, nachdem das Paralleluniversum langsam zusammenbrach. Mickey, Pete, meine Mom und mein kleiner Bruder, der gerade mal ein Jahr alt war, alle tot."

„Rose, es tut mir so leid", fing der Doctor an, doch wieder unterbrach sie ihn: „ Es tut dir leid? Was denn? Dass alle gestorben sind, die mir wichtig waren, dass du mich erst mit dem anderen Doctor zurücklässt, der nicht der echte ist und auch noch stirbt, und dann auch noch Daleks angreifen? Oder, dass du es immer noch nicht geschafft hast, mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst?" „Rose-", versuchte der Doctor. „Nein, versuch es erst gar nicht", schrie sie ihn regelrecht an und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Er erkannte sie nicht wieder, das war nicht seine Rose. So sauer hatte er sie nie gesehen, und trotzdem mochte er diese Seite an ihr, würde sie bloß auf wen anderes wütend sein. Aber er hatte es ja verdient.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, und zog sie auch nicht zurück als Rose zusammen zuckte.. „Rose, ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich konnte dich nicht hier lassen, ich will dich niemals sterben sehen müssen. Von den Daleks hatte ich keine Ahnung, ich schwöre es. Und der Doctor musste einfach aus diesem Universum und ich wollte ihn nicht alleine lassen. Ich hab geahnt, dass sein Körper das nicht aushält, es gab eine 99 prozentige Chance dafür, doch er musste aus diesem Universum weg. Ich hab gehofft, dass er überlebt, damit du vielleicht wenigstens mit IHM glücklich werden kannst, doch auch für den Fall, dass er stirbt, wollte ich, dass er nicht alleine sterben muss, sondern mit derjenigen, die er liebt. Es tut mir wirklich leid, es tut mir wirklich so leid."

Rose schlug nach dieser Rede seine Hand weg, drehte sich um und sagte, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen: „Er sollte nicht alleine sterben, sondern mit der Person, die er liebt? Und warum gibst du mir nicht die selbe Chance? Warum tust du das für ihn und stößt mich von dir weg? Wir würden so viele Jahre haben, und anstatt an all die schönen Momente zu denken, die wir haben könnten, denkst du nur an den Schmerz, der darauf folgen würde? Du versagst uns beiden all die wundervollen Tage, die wir zusammen verbringen könnten, weil du Angst hast, dass ich irgendwann sterbe? Du brichst mir das Herz, fügst mir unbeschreibliche Schmerzen zu, und scheinst selber zu leiden, und das alles ist es wert, um mich nicht sterben zu sehen?

Wie kannst du so egoistisch sein?"

Der Doctor wusste, dass Rose recht hatte. Seit der Sekunde, in der er sie verlassen hatte, wusste er, dass er ohne sie noch unglücklicher war, als mit ihr, wenn sie einst sterben würde. Er wusste, dass er sie nie wieder verlieren wollte, denn jedes mal war es, als wäre sie schon gestorben und trotzdem hatte er Angst. Er wollte nicht verletzt werden. Bei ihm würden zwei Herzen brechen und nicht nur eines.

„Rose. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht, das weiß ich, aber kannst du mir bitte ein letztes Mal verzeihen? Ich bin so dumm gewesen, ich hatte Angst, dich irgendwann zu verlieren und hab dich deshalb schon früher verloren. Ich hab dir mehr angetan, als ich meinen schlimmsten Feinden wünsche und ich bereue das alles", erklärte der Doctor und eine einsame Träne lief seine Wange herunter und tropfte von seinem Kinn auf den braunen Anzug. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Rose ihm verzieh. Wegen ihm war ihre gesamte Familie gestorben, nur weil er so dumm gewesen war.

Plötzlich brach Rose zusammen, weinte hemmungslos und der Doctor hatte Mühe, sie aufzufangen, bevor sie auf den Boden prallte. „Rose", sagte er sorgenvoll, während sie schluchzte und ihn mit ihren traurigen Augen ansah.

„Ich liebe dich, immer noch, nach allem, was du mir in den letzten Wochen angetan hast. Bei dir waren es nur ein paar Stunden, doch das war die einzige Art, wie ich aus dem Universum fliehen konnte. Ein Zeitteleporter, auf den selbst Jack stolz wäre, ihn auch nur sehen zu dürfen", sagte sie tränenüberströmt, musste aber beim letzten Satz sogar leicht lächeln. „Ich liebe dich, und tue alles, um immer wieder zu dir zurück zu kommen, und du stößt mich wieder weg. Und du kannst es immer noch nicht aussprechen, oder? Zwei Jahre und du kriegst es immer noch nicht über die Lippen?"

Der Doctor strich Rose leicht übers Haar, saß auf dem Boden, neben ihr, und wiegte sie ganz leicht in seinen Armen. Seine warmen, braunen Augen ruhten auf ihr und er machte ein Geräusch, dass er nicht mehr gemacht hatte, seit er vor vielen hundert Vater wurde. Er „schte" ihr ins Ohr, um sie zu beruhigen, während sie zitternd und immer noch in Tränen auf dem harten Pflaster und teils auf seiner Brust lag.

„ Meine wunderbare, starke Rose, was habe ich dir nur angetan?", fragte er und wieder rollte eine einsame Träne sein Gesicht hinunter und wieder sagte er nicht die drei Worte, die sie hören wollte. Er hatte einfach nur Angst und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem gesamten Leben wie ein menschlicher Teenager. Für ihn war das ein großer Schritt, den er gehen musste, und auf den er sich erst einmal vorbereiten musste. Aber waren die zwei Jahre ohne Rose nicht Zeit genug, um bereit zu sein, für den Fall, dass er sie wieder sah?

„Rose", fing er an und brach doch wieder ab.

Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm um, mit verquollenem Gesicht und vorwurfsvollem Blick. „Sag es endlich, sprich es doch einfach aus", flehte sie. „Sag einfach nur: ‚Rose, ich liebe dich und will mit dir zusammen sein, so lange wir können. Ich will dein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen und an deiner Seite bleiben, damit du nicht alleine sterben musst.' Sag es einfach, bitte."

Der Doctor musste lächeln. Da war die alte Rose wieder, die Rose, die stark war und für das kämpfte, was sie haben wollte. Er senkte die Augen, schluckte, bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte, ignorierte es und sagte langsam und kaum hörbar: „Rose, ich liebe dich und will mit dir zusammen sein, bis du stirbst, denn ich werde dich niemals wieder alleine lassen. Ich will dein ganzes Leben über an deiner Seite sein, oder zumindest so lange, während du mich aushältst."

Während Rose noch über den letzten Abschnitt lächeln musste und die Tränen langsam trockneten, erfüllte sich der Doctor endlich den Wunsch, den er seit so langer Zeit hatte. Er senkte langsam seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie. Zum ersten Mal seit er sie kannte, küsste er sie, bisher war es immer nur umgekehrt, doch so, wie es jetzt war, war er viel besser.


End file.
